The conventional ratchet wrench is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. M267026 and comprises a switch unit, an engaging member and a driving member, wherein the switch unit, the engaging member and the driving member are accommodated in the space of the head of the wrench and a cover seals the opening of the head to positioning the parts therein. The engaging member has teeth which are engaged with the driving member. The switch unit has a base, a lever and a switch, wherein the base has threaded holes and a slot. The base is fixed to the hole of the switch by bolts. The slot in the base is in communication with the guide slot of the switch. An N-shaped resilient member is located within the guide slot, and one end of the resilient member is located in the slot of the base and the guide slot, and the other end of the resilient member is inserted into the restriction hole of the engaging member so as to move the engaging member.
However, because the tolerance formed during the manufacturing processes of the guide slot in the switch and the slot in the base, the resilient member may not be properly positioned so that the ratcheting feature may not be properly functioned. Besides, the tolerance makes the assembling of the ratchet wrench be difficult.
The present invention intends to provide a switching device for a ratchet wrench and the switching device improves the shortcomings mentioned above.